Kitty No Jutsu!
by InkDragons
Summary: Not everyone realizes Kakashi is a cat person as well as a dog person, but he is. So when he finds an adorable pink kitten, he goes all OOC and a cracky fun fic happens. KakaSaku, if you squint.


**Disclaimer:** I want to own Kakashi, I really do. But I don't. Kishimoto owns Kakashi and everyone else in this story.

 **AN:** Cracky fun ahead! Absolute crack. I know Kakashi's majorly OOC, that would be why it's crack. Hopefully it's funny. KakaSaku if you squint. Inspired by a fanart I found on Tumblr. ksanon. tumblr image/88059592857 So hopefully that link won't get deleted like last time, you just have to delete the spaces. If it does, just google Kakasaku anonymous and click on the Tumblr. The image is on the third page I believe. That whole blog is one I'd recommend if you like KakaSaku.

 **Kitty No Jutsu**

It was a well known fact that the famed Copy-nin was a dog person. At times he seemed like an honorary Inuzuka, though he was much more laid back than the notoriously rowdy clan. This impression was helped along by the fact that his favorite summon, and default leader of the pack when Kakashi was away, was currently walking beside him.

However, it was not as well known that Kakashi was also a cat person. Something about their lazy, "I'll be there when I get done with my nap" attitude appealed to the perpetually late ninja.

So little tiny hearts practically appeared in his uncovered eye when a bubblegum pink kitten emerged from an alleyway with a delighted mew and scampered up to him.

Unfortunately, the cat tripped over its own tail on the way to Kakashi. The poor bit of fluff executed a clumsy somersault, landing in a heap at Kakashi's feet. Emerald eyes flashed with annoyance in a way that would have been familiar if Kakashi wasn't overwhelmed by the cuteness.

After a small indignant little huff, the kitten got up and slowly, carefully, walked to Kakashi. The deadly sharingan user's visible eye quirked into an upside down U, his version of a smile when the small kitten rubbed its forehead against his shin. Pakkun rolled his eyes as the kitten twined between Kakashi's legs, rubbing against him. The kitten's whole body was vibrating with the force of a happy purr.

"Boss?" Pakkun asked. Kakashi might be blinded by the cuteness, but Pakkun was paying a bit more attention. That cat smelled familiar. He couldn't quite place the scent, though. Whatever it was he recognized was being smothered by the smell of feline. The chakra was rather familiar as well, but he couldn't place even that.

"Isn't she cute?" Kakashi cooed, crouching down to pet the little ball of fluff.

"Yes, she's very cute, but that's not an ordinary cat," Pakkun said. He might not be able to figure out what exactly was off about the cat, but it was definitely something. As soon as he spoke, the kitten reared up on its hind legs, placing tiny, delicate paws on Kakashi's knee. It looked meaningfully at Kakashi, then at the ninken, and then back.

Kakashi gushed. "I know! She's way cuter than a regular cat!" Kakashi scooped the kitten up, cradling her against his chest. "Do you think Bull and the other will be able to get along with a cat?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, but that's really not the important part here."

"You're right. It's so sweet I doubt it would cause any trouble, and Bull's more of a gentle giant anyway." A sudden realization seemed to snap the jonin out of his musings. "We need to get supplies! We need food, and a bed, and…." Kakashi continued listing off cat supplies as he began to walk towards the pet store.

Pakkun sighed at the helpless look the kitten shot over the jonin's shoulder.

"I tried to tell him, kid."

Pakkun's concerns were ignored all the way to the pet store. Once there, Kakashi bought everything he would need, including a collar emblazoned with the Hidden Leaf symbol and a blank tag.

"I'm going to need to figure out if you're a boy or a girl cat to come up with a name," Kakashi told the kitten before trying to get it into a position where he could determine that. Pakkun suppressed a chuckle as the kitten yowled and clawed at the boss until he gave up, grabbing at his bleeding hand. "Damn. You got me good, kitty," he informed the irate kitten, narrowing his eye for a moment. "Well, can't expect a ninja to have a helpless cat, so I suppose its alright."

"She's female."

"Thanks, Pakkun," Kakashi said.

At Kakashi's apartment, the kitten sat on the counter, observing the pile of supplies her apparent new owner had purchased.

The man in question stood to the side, biting into his thumb so he could summon the rest of the pack. In a poof of smoke, they appeared. Tails immediately began to wag as they eyed the new arrival.

"This is Flower," Kakashi said, quelling the questions. "She'll be staying here, so play nice. She's tiny, but she still has claws." At this, he held up his bloodied hand, displaying the vicious looking claw marks.

Kakashi turned to the most responsible member or the pack once more. "I'm about two hours late for a meeting with Tsunade, so can you watch her? Make sure Bull doesn't sit on her by accident?"

Resigned to the fact that his master would hear no reason in the face of such adorableness, he nodded. Kakashi's uninjured hand was on the doorknob when he heard a voice that stopped him cold. "Kakashi?"

Cursing his luck, he turned to find a very irritated and very naked Haruno Sakura sitting on his counter, trying to cover up. The dogs kept looking from her to him, expressions a mixture of confusion and amusement.

"Sakura?" he asked, praying this was some ridiculous genjutsu.

"That would be me," she responded, fixing him with a glare. How he hadn't recognized those eyes earlier was beyond him. For Kami's sake, the cat had been _pink_!

"This is not happening," he groaned, rubbing at his eye. Even with the Sharingan covered, Kakashi would not be able to forget the image of his former student sitting on his counter, nude. He'd think of it every time he was in the kitchen. Kami, he'd have to move if he ever wanted to look her in the eyes again.

"I tried to tell you, boss," Pakkun said.

Kakashi looked sheepish, eye squeezed tightly shut. "Sorry, Sakura…."

With his eye still closed, he told her that there were clothes in his room, and that she was welcome to try to find something that would fit. Once he heard his bedroom door open and shut, he waited a few moments before opening his eye.

"I really have to go to that meeting with Tsunade now," he called. _Maybe she'll let me borrow some sake, I need it after today._


End file.
